Federal European Confederacy
The Federal European Confederacy (FEC), formerly known as Allied European Forces (AEF) is a GeoFS multi-country air force group spanning from Portugal to the border with Russia. It encompasses most of Europe and her territories. History Before the AEF was ever thought of by SpaceRage, there was the ACLG (American Civil Labor Group). They were a military force that contracted out to other forces to help them fight and operate. The ACLG had relations with the TNDAF at the time. One day, Raider, the leader of the ACLG, decided to make the ACLG into a full fledged air force. Reforms were made, and the Adriatic Federal Defense Group (AFDG) was formed. The AFDG originally consisted of countries bordering the Adriatic Sea, from Italy to Greece. The AFDG had a time of good growth and influence. Many members joined, and more territory was annexed, including Bulgaria, Romania, Hungary, and Slovakia. Now, one of the issues AFDG had was a claim to Switzerland. There was an air force in Switzerland already, the SAF, and both had disputed claims on the country. Eventually, more and more random air forces kept popping up within the AFDG, one of them being the JNA, an army in Serbia started by ex-AFDG operative Jugo. The AFDG dissolved due to internal and external pressures. Out of the death of this force came two new forces, the Allied European Forces (created by SpaceRage), and the Eastern Mediterranean Confederacy (created by Omega). They divided up the old territory into halves peacefully. The AEF grew fast, with Denmark and the Netherlands joining, and Switzerland becoming an autonomous territory, or SAR. Spain, Portugal, and France were also rightfully annexed, and the Eastern Mediterranean Confederacy merged with AEF later on. Eventually the AEF came to rightfully control most of Europe aside from the British Isles, Ireland, and Finland. By December 2019, Germany increasingly threatened to leave the AEF, citing its general disorganization and that it was not benefiting either party. Despite much ado over the situation in the UN, Germany was allowed to secede peacefully. France also wanted to leave, but compromised. France would be allowed to stay under the AEF for two more months before being allowed to leave. Resulting from this, the CIC, SpaceRage, named the AEF to Federal European Confederacy, or FEC for short, indicating the change in its ideology. Brigadier Generals were reduced to Senior Command. On 09 January, 2020, the FEC turned 6 months old. In January 2019, a few weeks after turning six months old, FEC's existence was threatened due to the newly implemented UN rule, which stated FEC must cut down to four countries. A large commotion was caused by this, with the UK and Ireland attempting to use this rule to free Italy. This erupted into a war declaration by FAF on RAF, which was recalled shortly. However, Arkroyal, the CIC of RAF, went rogue and bombed France. The Eiffel Tower was destroyed, and RAF is repaying with a memorial to it. A new UN rule was implemented, and FEC gave up Belarus, Ukraine, Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania in exchange for keeping the rest of their land. Announcements * 10/11/19 - The election for the CIC is going on. Armen, LH413, Raider, and Omega are running for CIC. * 10/14/19 - General Raider is the new CIC. SpaceRage retires from MRP as does King Kong. * 10/18/19 - The UAE & AEF declared war on each other, marking the start of the Euro-Arab War of 2019. * 10/31/19 - King Kong and SpaceRage return to MRP. * 11/4/19 - SpaceRage is elected CIC following Raider's retirement. General Information High Command * Commander-In-Chief (CIC) - General SpaceRage * 2nd-In-Command (2IC) - Lt. Gen. Rogue * Operational Intelligence Division's Chief Intelligence Officer (OID-CIO) - Major General Omega * Foreign Affairs Secretary: Major General Halfblood * OID Security Adviser: Major General Raider Wing Leaders * Head Recruitment and Training Officer (HRTO) - Brigadier General AL676 * 101st FEC Aerial Wing - Brigadier General GL501 * 102nd FEC Aerial Wing - Brigadier General Gigamotion * 103rd FEC Aerial Wing - Brigadier General Generic * 104th FEC Aerial Wing - Brigadier General AL676 * Military Police Commander - Brigadier General Cherno How to Join # Ask a FEC member to join and refer you to the HRTO via Discord. # You will be asked questions via Direct Messages (DMs) on Discord. # If you get accepted, you will have an Invite link to the FEC server. # When you are in the server, take the oath. # Based on your questions and other factors, you will be ranked accordingly. Requirements # You must have Discord. # You must have some experience with GeoFS MRP. # If you are hostile or FRP to the FEC, you will not be allowed to join FEC. Ranks of the FEC FAQ Q: Why can't you post the Invite link here or have to go through this process? A: We are tight on security, but it is worth it to go through the process! Q: Is it worth it? A: Yes! It is. You will have fun, and it’s also professional...one can earn medals and badges, and promotions may be handed out at times. Q: Who is in it? A: 50+ people, and some people who are very famous in the MRP world and GeoFS in general. Q: Can I join High Command? A: Joining High Command takes a lot of trust and experience, so it really matters based on your experience. Territory The FEC contains a large portion of Continental Europe spanning from Portugal to Sweden to Greece. The FEC also controls many European territories and protectorates as well that are overseas. The FEC also has specially designated areas known as Special Administrative Regions (SARs) These areas usually are countries with their own air forces that are semi-autonomous within the FEC, such examples being Switzerland, France, and Italy. The FEC recently lost control of Germany after it declared independence. The FEC did not like it but were forced to agree, as the UN agreed with Germany also. Portugal, which is not an SAR, is a declared but disputed state that is an ally of the IAF and a member of NTO. It is uncertain what will happen now. that the MRP community has become somewhat polarized. The Danish Air Force was deleted by the CIC and FEC now commands the land. Countries in Europe the FEC does not control include: Germany, United Kingdom, the Republic of Ireland, Finland, the Baltic States, Belarus, and Ukraine. Conflicts * Canadian Civil War: The AEF was allied with the RRF. The RRF and allies fought the RCAF to liberate Canada, which the allies won. * ''Euro-Arab War of 2019. ''The UAE declared war on the AEF and threatened Italy with a Nuclear Weapon that was illegally supplied by India. Due to this development, the AEF had declared war on the UAE. Category:Military Groups Category:Stubs Category:GeoFS Category:Marked for Review